A Pirate's Heart-A HookAurora Fanfic
by SamanthaFirewolf
Summary: What happens in an AU universe if Killian Jones finds Princess Aurora and awakens her before Prince Philip can get to her? A Pirate's Heart is where Killian Jones becomes the hero and saves Aurora from her never-ending sleep. Stay tuned for more chapters. (Rated M for mature themes, swearing, killing, and adult themes in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: This is my very first fanfic EVER so please don't be too harsh with reviews also, this is AU in a certain way.)

CHAPTER ONE

Fated Beginnings.

The air was crisp and the sky was cloudless and a deep blue hue today as Killian Jones sailed his prized ship through the ocean. Ice-blue gaze was narrowed mildly in thought as he steered the ship back towards Fairy Tale Land from his seemingly never ending search for Never Land-the place where no one grew up. Black hair was swept back by the breeze and his hook was glinting softly in the sunlight. Smee and the men were going about their duties as Hook's gaze locked upon the slowly growing shore of his homeland.

"Smee." Hook barked and the shorter male looked up "Yes Captain?" Hook stepped away from the ship's wheel "Land the ship, but for gods' sake don't run it aground." he ordered. Smee nodded "Yes sir!" He ran up the stairs and took the wheel.

Hook decided to take a walk around his ship, making sure everyone was keeping busy at the preparations for landing the ship..of course, Smee misjudged the distance and the entire ship shook violently, knocked off-balance, Killian quickly slammed his hook into the mast and gripped onto it "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN IT AGROUND!" He snapped, his blue eyes flashing in anger. Smee flinched at his captain's harsh bark, but shifted slightly on his feet "My apologies captain, I misjudged how far we were." Killian gritted his teeth in anger.

"Next time watch how fast we go!" He snarled and shook his head. He had not yet forgotten how gracious he'd been when he had let Smee onto the ship. The ship gave another violent shudder as it hit the sand and the crew were sent stumbling. "LOWER THE SAILS YOU IDIOTS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW TO DO YOUR JOB!" Hook yelled. The crew regained their balance and quickly lowered the sails that were still catching the wind. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his temper. This had become increasingly difficult due to Milah dying and Hook had a shorter fuse than ever.

As Killian's thoughts went to his beloved dying he lowered his gaze a moment "I swear I will have my vengeance for you Milah" He stared up at the sky, gaze emotionless. "I will find that damn crocodile and kill him for what he did." Placing his hand to his chest, Killan vowed once again to have his vengeance for the injustice of his beloved being taken away. As he came out of it, he noticed Smee beside him and looked at him "What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, there's a hole in the ship." Smee replied and backed up as Killian's ire rose once again. "THIS is why you need to be careful!" Killian snapped "Now there's a hole in my ship! Get to fixing her. NOW" He barked and the crew scrambled to follow the order. Turning his gaze to the stairs that lead off of his ship, he looked at the crew "My ship had better be fixed by the time I get back!" He said and headed off after grabbing a bit of provisions and some money. Killian headed into town, getting a few things and putting them in his brown leather satchel he carried on his person at all times. As he continued his journey out of sheer annoyance of his precious ship being harmed, he got lost in the woods, but continued on his way. He walked for over three days.

There was a castle in his direct vision in the desert. Killian's brow furrowed in confusion, since when had that been here? He unsheathed his sword just in case and headed towards it, something was pulling him towards the castle, something he couldn't quite explain as he continued. His eyes narrowed as he came across the locked, wooden doors, though they were worn and slightly rotten from age. Raising a booted foot, he kicked the doors in and they fell with a loud CLANG to the ground in front of him. Smirking in triumph he started looking around the castle.

The only thing he saw that was odd was a staircase leading upwards. Left eyebrow rising, Hook headed up the stairs out of sheer curiosity, stopping when he came across thick thorns that served as a barrier. "Pathetic, who uses thorns as a barrier?" the captain muttered and slashed viciously with his sword. The thorns fell away and he stepped into the open area, stopping when he saw another thick bunch of thorns. Striding confidently over to the thorns, he cut them down and saw a vision of sleeping loveliness. She had auburn hair, and was wearing a purple dress. Killian's heart beat rapidly, this woman was the most beautiful goddess Killian had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of beautiful women. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her.

A pulse radiated through the world. The kiss of True Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the pulse of True Love radiated throughout the world, the young woman's pale features regained color. Soft sky blue eyes opened and she was staring up into the face of a rakish looking male with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, they were like ice, hard and cold, but there was a strange softness to them. This wasn't Philip, not by a long shot, but there was just something about this man..Then a glint from his left hand made her look over. He had a hook! Aurora scrambled to sit up, her eyes wide in fear. Her heart beating wildly, she stared at him like a rabbit cornered by hunting hounds. "Who are you and what have you done with Phillip?" she demanded, forcing her voice to be brave. The tanned male raised an eyebrow at her question and spoke in a deep, knee-melting voice that had a smooth British accent.

"I don't know who that is luv, but I can assure you I didn't harm anyone. I am Killian Jones, Captain Hook." He stepped back, bowing to her. Aurora looked at him skeptically, stifling a scream of utter horror. She had been awakened by a pirate! If Phillip could see her now, staring at this man with a mixture of fear and awe, he'd definitely react in a negative manner. She couldn't figure this out, how in the world had someone she'd never met managed to awaken her like this? Only the kiss of-Oh no, he loved her, this wasn't going to do, not at all.

"Well, I thank you Captain Hook for saving me but if you don't mind I'm waiting for a prince." She said, keeping her voice carefully full of ice. Her heart was beating so hard it was pounding in her ears and making her vision swim. She shook her head and got up, wavering a moment as she tried to quell her fear of this man. He exuded confidence and arrogance. Though there was something about him. Her vision blacked out and she fainted. Killian quickly caught her, lifting her carefully in his arms. Well, he had scored himself a princess! How fortunate. A roguish grin appeared on Killian's face as he left the desert palace with Aurora in his arms. His men were not going to be happy he'd scored a beauty like this and was bringing her aboard. As Kilian walked back the direction he had come, he noticed a sandstorm. A scowl of annoyance appeared on his face.

"Great, just bloody great." He growled and ducked into a still intact room and shut the door. Laying the princess on the bed he looked her over, soft supple healthy skin, no blemishes, and eyes like the sky on a cloudless day and that beautiful auburn hair and a bit of an attitude. Killian gently brushed a strand of Aurora's hair away from her face, noticing she wasn't sleeping peacefully, she kept giving little whimpers and quiet sobs. His eyes softened in concern

"Luv, wake up, sweetheart, wake up.." He started, then said sternly "Wake up!" Aurora snapped her eyes open and scrambled away from him "What do you want?!" She demanded, hugging her knees close to her. Killian frowned "I want nothing except some gratitude for saving a gorgeous beauty such as yourself." He replied, leaning over to her and staring into her eyes. Aurora blushed slightly. "Oh my god, your eyes.." Aurora began and faltered. Killian chuckled to himself as Aurora stared into his ice blue gaze "They're like two cold sapphires." She commented. Killian smirked a bit "Aye, they are luv; I've been through a lot." He replied and sat on the bed. Aurora moved away from him to keep a healthy distance. She really didn't want to get too close "So why aren't we leaving?" Aurora frowned and Killian smirked "Because luv, there's a nasty little sandstorm going on outside." He lay partially on the bed, Aurora glaring at him distrustfully from her little corner. "Do you mind?" Aurora asked "This bed is mine." Killian rolled his eyes "Luv, I've been walking for three bloody days. You can afford to have your space invaded a little." Aurora twitched in annoyance, despite her freaked out state over this entire affair, she reached over and pushed him off of the bed "My bed. Stay off." She said. Killian stared at her "Luv that was quite brave of you." He said in an annoyed, yet somewhat admiring tone. Aurora scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stay off the bed." She looked away. Killian grinned; he liked this girl, and liked her a lot. He leaned over, taking Aurora by surprise as he kissed her softly. Aurora, despite her wanting nothing to do with him, felt her heart race wildly yet again. Her mind went to Phillip and she pushed Killian away. "Stop that! I'm not just some easy girl you can kiss whenever you want!" her blue eyes, so gentle, hardened slightly as she spoke.

Killian grinned wider "Ah, so I'll have to woo you then." His voice dropped to a low, seductive purr and Aurora felt herself involuntarily shiver at that husky voice that he used on her. A blush appeared on her face and she looked away stubbornly. Killian grinned, this girl was going to be a tough nut to crack and he more than loved a challenge. "Well well well, it seems the princess has guts..not a delicate flower with no thorns, she's got fire." Killian smirked at her and Aurora glared at him.

"Don't call me Princess. The name's Aurora." She said.

"Ah, Aurora, like the Aurora Borealis, so beautiful, so elegant." Killian smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bonding.

Had this pirate just complimented her? Aurora's eyes narrowed at him as he gave a smile that made her heart melt. He certainly had a way with words; she had to at least give him that. Aurora shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling her head spin. Why did this pirate, as handsome as he was, have such a powerful effect on her? She didn't understand it. However, because she was raised with at least manners, she gave him the slightest of smiles. "You certainly have a way with words sir." Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sir? Luv, don't be calling me sir, that's for members of my crew, not a beautiful butterfly such as you." A grin cracked across his handsome features which in turn made Aurora blush a soft shade of pink. Her heart was aching though for her prince. "I do hope you realize that you will not win my heart easily." She said to Killian. The Captain's grin spread into a more Cheshire-like grin. "Oh ho, well then luv, I'll have to do my best now won't I?" He sat on the floor, wishing he had the comfort of the bed. However, it seemed Aurora was intent on keeping her distance. Hook had to do something about that, he had to crack her tough exterior and go for the softness on the inside, how to do that though was going to be difficult to figure out.

A week passed, the awkwardness between the two slowly started to melt, and Aurora found herself slowly getting used to the presence of Killian Jones. "Hook." She said and Killian looked up from the floor where he had been dozing, the storm had finally passed and it was quiet outside "Yes luv?" Aurora got off of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it and nearly getting dumped on by sand had Killian not pulled her back.

"Careful luv, a week's worth of sand falling on a rose such as yourself isn't good." Ice-blue gaze raked across the barrier holding them back. "Alright luv, step back." He looked at her and Aurora stepped back, wondering what he was going to do, stifling a giggle as Killian attacked the sand barrier head-on and was promptly covered by it. "Curse it!" Hook sputtered and pulled himself from the pile of sand. Aurora covered her mouth, her sky blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Why I say Captain Hook, I never thought you to be a sandman!" She teased and Killan smirked at her "There's a lot you don't know about me luv." He put his boot to the massive mound of sand and the barrier, cemented by a week's worth of wind cracked and fell.

He held his hand out to Aurora who hesitated a moment before taking it so he could help her over the slight mound of sand that was left. Once over it, Aurora nearly ran, but something kept her back so she stayed put as Hook came over to her. He offered his arm and Aurora smiled a little shyly but looped her arm through his. He was a gentleman, despite the fact he was rough around the edges, and she had actually kind of started to like him. "Alright, back to the Jolly Roger." Killian said and Aurora blinked "The Jolly Roger?" She raised an eyebrow. Killian's eyes sparkled a little "My ship luv, and the best ship in the world, spacious quarters, great men and reliable crew. My first mate Smee keeps running the Roger aground though, he even put a hole in her before I left." His voice darkened "I had a few choice words to say to him about that." Aurora looked at his eyes, realizing there was love for the sea and his ship there. "You really love your crew and ship don't you?" Aurora asked. Killian glanced at her "aye, I do luv, the Jolly Roger and the sea are my true loves." His voice grew distant and Aurora saw something else in his eyes.

"Killian? Are you alright?" She asked and Killian blinked a couple of times. This entire time she had referred to him as Hook, or Captain, but not his name. "Aye, luv?" He asked and looked at her, the gaze growing guarded again. Aurora blinked and smiled a little bit. "There's no need to be guarded around me." She said and Killian chuckled lowly. "I'd rather be guarded right now." He admitted and Aurora frowned "You had a love once." She observed. Killian stopped walking almost instantly. How had she seen that? "Yes, I did." His voice lost its playful tone and had gone serious. "What was her name?" Aurora asked.

Killian sighed a little, well; if this was going to work he might as well come clean. "Her name, luv was Milah." He gave a shake of his head "The one woman that was like me in every single way, I took her from another man though." He looked up at the sky. "She was unhappy with him, as he was a cripple and a coward. He left the frontlines so he could be with her but she seemed to be quite displeased with that and left her son with him to be with me." He sighed "She died, by his hands, by crushing of her heart. I was, and still am seeking justice for it, he took my hand." He held his hook up. "Now I'm trying to find him so I can hurt him just as he hurt me that day." Killian's voice went quiet as he spoke of her.

Aurora looked at him. "Was she your true love?" Killian removed his arm from her and put in his pocket "Aye, she was luv. But I suppose the heart moves on, even if the mind wants to think differently about things." Noticing the sadness in Aurora's gaze, Killian smiled a little and poked her in the ribs gently "Don't despair luv, things happen." He stated. Aurora sighed "Let's just keep going." She gave a sad smile and walked. Killian followed her.

Three days passed, and the two grew slightly closer, it was taking a bit, but it seemed Aurora was getting more and more comfortable with the captain, even going so far as to begin teasing him light-heartedly every once in a while. "Luv, you are going the right way to becoming a non-princess with that mouth of yours." Killian said on the second day as they took a break in the woods. Aurora had cracked some lame joke with a rather..dirty punch line, it had made Killian chuckle and shake his head.

"Hungry?" He asked and Aurora nodded "Yes, I'm starving." She replied. Killian stood and grabbed an apple, polishing it up a bit on his leather coat, he handed it to her. Aurora smiled at him and took a bite, relishing in the taste. Killian had been by her when her dreams had turned violent, going so far as to kiss her to wake her up which had resulted in a couple of light as air hits, but she had thanked him for it after wards, as she hated going into the room of fire. "Why exactly do you keep going in there?" Killian asked and Aurora sighed "It is part of the sleeping curse I was put under." She shivered inwardly and blinked as Killian hugged her to him.

"If I could join you in that room of fire to keep you safe I would." He said quietly. Aurora relaxed in his embrace just a little bit. "Why?" She asked and Hook hesitated a moment "Because you deserve better than to be tortured all your life." He kissed her forehead. "It's not right for a beautiful desert rose like yourself to go through such hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Pirate's Heart.

As Killian hugged Aurora close to him the princess leaned more into him. He had spoken so gently to her just now, the words making her heart beat rather rapidly. She glanced up at the pirate, a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you Killian, for saying that." Aurora said quietly. Killian inclined his head to her "You're welcome luv." He replied, almost pouting as Aurora moved away from him. She was so warm and she fit so perfectly in his arms. "Luv, what is it?" He asked. Aurora sighed a little bit, shifting from foot to foot. "Why did you do it?" She asked "Save me I mean?" Killian looked taken aback and he thought about it. He had actually done it because he couldn't stand seeing a woman alone and in a state like that. He was a gentleman at heart, despite his pirating life and his gentlemanly ways wouldn't allow a woman, much less a princess to be in danger like that. "Because luv, I'm a gentleman and seeing a beautiful rose like you so lifeless and wilting twinged at my heartstrings and I had to save you."

Aurora felt heat rise to her face, staining it a soft pink hue. How could someone like a pirate be so romantic and charming? It made no sense at all, unless they were all like this. "Are all pirates like you?" She asked and Killian gave a crooked smirk "No luv, I'm one of a kind, you'll never meet any other pirate like me." He replied. Aurora looked rather relieved at that news. "Well, that's good because I'm not sure the world could handle two of you." Was her response, which in turn made Killian laugh. "Luv, if there were two of me the world would explode from too much Killian and too much arrogance." He shook his head and blinked as Aurora started walking away. "Where are you going?" He asked and Aurora smiled "We still have to get to your ship you know." Killian sighed; he'd been enjoying the cuddles quite a bit.

He stood "Well luv, I can tell you right now you're going the wrong way. Jolly Roger is that way." He pointed towards the north of the forest. "But at least this way there's no trees for bandits to hide in." Aurora motioned towards where she had been heading. "Luv, this way is quicker." Killian frowned. Aurora crossed her arms "This way is safer." She argued. Killian's eyes narrowed "Luv, I'm not spending another day's journey in this forest, if we go this way we'll be there by sunset and no one is going to mess with us, not when I have a sword." He unsheathed it and Aurora shifted. Well, he was a pirate and Aurora had heard tales that they could be quite vicious in a fight. Giving a resigned sigh she shook her head and walked over to him "Fine but you had better keep me safe."

She frowned at him, blushing deeply as his lips made contact with hers. She stepped back glaring reproachfully at him "Don't ever do that again unless I give you permission." Aurora huffed and started storming away. How dare he kiss her like that?!She wasn't some common bar slut! Killian smirked a bit, he was trying to get under Aurora's skin to annoy and make her realize she wasn't some delicate flower. There was a method to what he was doing, and he hoped it would work. She was far too passive, and she needed fire. Killian, despite his gentlemanly way of talking and acting around the ladies liked a woman with fire. Like Milah. His eyes closed, thinking of their first meeting, he'd saved her from a few roughnecks and things had gone off from there.

"Hook, snap out of it." Aurora's voice came into his thoughts and he opened his eyes, a grin appearing on his face "Sorry luv." He started walking. Aurora tilted her head to the left like a curious puppy. There were layers to Killian it seemed, and he had barriers up just like her. She couldn't help but admire how strong he was and how things seemed to just roll off him with no adverse effects. She could also see the good in him, or at least the good that was attempting to come out in the way he was helping her. "Killian do you still love her?" Aurora had to ask.

Killian stopped walking almost immediately. "I will always have a soft spot for her love but I know I need to move on." He glanced over his shoulder, giving her a smile though it was a sad one. Aurora nodded. She knew there was more to Jones than he let on, with the slight glint of sadness in his eyes despite him trying to hide it all the time. She felt her heart go out to him. "You know, I think if you're able to move on, I might be able to as well. You saved me, not Phillip." She said, and felt her heart hurt at speaking his name. She placed a hand to her chest, feeling it flutter. Aurora jumped as she felt the warm leather-covered arms embrace her and his scent washed over her. The scent of the sea, mixed with the scent of man. She inhaled deeply, revelling in his warmth and scent.

She was falling for Killian Jones.

Finally, by sunset they were back at the Jolly Roger. Aurora looked up at the massive and proud ship that was the Jolly Roger noting a repaired hull on the port side. "Is that where it was run aground?" she asked. Killian nodded and stepped away from her, heading towards his home on the sea. Aurora stifled a sound of protest as his warmth left her. Her heart palpitating wildly she took a couple of steps towards the retreating figure of Killian Jones, lifting up her skirts so she wouldn't trip over them she ran after him at full-speed, a sound of surprise coming from her as she tripped, however she was caught by Killian. "Easy luv, you need to be careful, there's rocks you can trip on." His voice was gruff, though quite gentle.

Aurora looked up at him, her gaze gentle and filled with gratitude. "Thank you for saving me yet again." Her voice came out in little more than a whisper. She could see him hesitating "Kiss me, Killian." She said quietly. Killian smiled "With pleasure m'lady." His head lowered, and he kissed her on her soft lips. Aurora melted right then and there, clinging to him.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered.

"I'll only stay as long as you want me to." Killian promised.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm not sure how long A Pirate's Heart is going to last, but it probably won't be less than 10 chapters. You're making me feel loved and I'm glad you guys like my writing. This fic'll last as long as I hold interest in SleepingHook and can write them as easily as I have been. Again, thank you EVERYONE for your positive feedback, your favourites on my story, and I hope I can continue to write them this epically for your enjoyment.  
I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest I've written yet._

Chapter Five

Our journey is just beginning

"Captain! The Jolly Roger is all fixed, we can set sail tomorrow." Smee called from on the ship. Killian stepped away from Aurora and looked up at his first mate "How long did it take to fix?" Smee shifted "Four days sir, the damage was a lot." He replied. Killian frowned "Well, at least she's sea worthy now." He walked towards the stairs that lead up to the Jolly Roger and stepped aside "Ladies first." He gave one of his half-smiles, guarded again now that he was around the men. Aurora noticed this instantly, but didn't comment. She was just happy to be going with him. She was going to miss her desert, but the excitement of seeing somewhere new was very tempting. Aurora climbed the steps carefully, tripping every few steps or so but Killian kept behind her, catching and steadying her with a soft "easy luv, don't be breaking anything."

Aurora was flattered he was being so gentle with her, not treating her terribly; in fact if she didn't know better she'd think he was a prince with how he was acting! She glanced over her shoulder at Killian, her sky blue gaze soft. "You are a true gentleman Killian Jones, a bit rough around the edges, but I'm sure the edges can be smoothed out." She gave him a bit of a shy smile and Killian grinned at her.

"If you can find the soft core in this entire hard diamond of man pirate luv, you can have it." He purred at her in a playfully seductive voice. Aurora blushed. Curse him for making her blush! She shifted a little, continuing up the stairs, once on the top deck, she took a look around, numerous ropes, a few tied down the sails, and it seemed well organized. She stepped back in fear as a few men approached her, hungry looks in their eyes, backing off immediately as soon as Killian made his face known. "Now listen here mates, this lady belongs to me. No touching, no jeering, and certainly no flirting!" He commanded. Aurora was stunned at the power of his voice as he spoke to his crew. It was like he had become a completely different person.

"This way m'lady, I'll take you to your quarters." Killian said and Aurora walked over to him and clung to his arm. "Relax luv, you need to show confidence, being a scared nervous mouse on my ship is only going to get you into trouble." He lead her down to the quarters and opened a door, the room was sparsely decorated, a simple bed, night table with an oil lamp nailed down onto the top, a worn carpet, and a porthole window.

"It's not much, but at least you'll be comfortable, my quarters are just down the hall." He led her there, opening the door to reveal a somewhat lavish room with expensive rugs and a king-sized bed. Aurora smiled a little "I think I'll prefer this room." She said and blushed as Killian chuckled "Luv, you'd have to share the bed with me" He purred. Aurora blushed a bit deeper. She didn't want to think along those lines, but the last thing she wanted to do was sleep alone when the Room Of Fire was so vivid in her mind. "Could you set up a cot or something in here so I won't sleep alone?" She looked up at him with wide, pleading and frankly quite scared sky blue eyes. Killian shifted and sighed "if that's what you want." Aurora nodded and Killian pulled out a comfortable cot out from his closet.

He made the bed and Aurora gave a shy smile "Thank you Killian." She said and he looked at her "you're welcome luv..you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the cot." Aurora blinked "What? Oh no, I couldn't ask that of y-"She was cut off by a kiss "I insist." Aurora melted "O-okay.." Damn that pirate's charms he had her wrapped around his finger and she couldn't stop him. Her eyes narrowed and she tapped his nose.

"What did I say about kissing me without permission?" She asked. Killian smirked "Forgive me princess, but I can't seem to recall" he was teasing, and chuckled at Aurora's pout. "I told you NOT to kiss me without my express permission!" She crossed her arms and Killian tapped his chin "Ah, yes, I seem to remember that, my apologies, you're just so beautiful it's hard to resist." Aurora shivered, there went the charm in him again and she was finding it more and more difficult to fight it. Killian grinned "Again with the mouse-like attitude luv, put it away, you need to be a spark of fire on this ship." Aurora sighed, she just wasn't a fighter. "But..I'm a princess; we aren't supposed to have attitudes!" She put her hands on her hips, scowling at him.

Killian smirked "You sure seem to have one though." He pointed out and Aurora looked away "Hook, I do not have an attitude." She protested and Killian grinned widely at her "I'd have to disagree luv, you have fire, and you need to hold onto that." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Believe me when I say many a man on the Jolly Roger would take advantage even though they should know better by now." He stared into her eyes intently making her blush. "Alright, alright I'll try." She looked away then stepped away from him. "So, when's dinner?" She queried. Killian's grin widened "It's soon; we don't have a lot..actually any gourmet food so you'll have to deal with what we have." He said and Aurora sighed "Well, I'm on a Pirate ship, I might as well eat like one without too much complaint."

Killian grinned "That's the spirit luv, and you'll learn to love it here, and don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad pirates." His eyes sparkled and he laughed as Aurora hit him, though it was like a puff of air to him. "Luv, you have no strength at all." He smirked at her. Aurora frowned "Killian, stop teasing me." Her frown turned into a bit of a pout. She liked him and all but he seemed intent on getting under her skin which was just mean in her mind.

"Aw why?" Killian asked and Aurora twisted her gentle face into a glare combined with a scowl "Because you're being a jerk." She responded and Killian smirked "You think I'm doing this just to bug you? You need a thicker skin luv to deal with these men. You need to learn to defend yourself both verbally and with weapons."

"What're you talking about?" Aurora glowered at him and Killian grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I'm talking about training you in the way of fighting." Aurora looked shocked "But I'm a _Princess! _ Princesses don't' fight!" Killian quirked his left eyebrow "you really think that matters to my men?" He asked and Aurora sighed "Alright, fine, I'll play your insane game." She shook her head and Killian nodded "First though, we eat and drink the night away, it's a good night. Clear skies, a beautiful woman on board and our journey is just beginning, I don't know what could make this better." He said and headed out of his cabin, Aurora closely followed him not wanting to get lost on the huge ship. "So where's the kitchen?" She asked and Killian looked at her "You mean the Galley? We're headed there now." He replied "It's just around the corner." That said, he turned the corner and the dining area was seen, a crude wooden table with barrels, chairs, anything the men used was set up as seats.

"This is the galley? It looks like a feeding trough.." She frowned and followed Killian to the head of the table. He sat down and motioned to his immediate left "Smee sits on the right side of me as he is my first mate, ale?" He asked, holding up a pitcher. Aurora blinked "Yes please." She smiled at him and Killian poured her about half a glass and handed it to her. Taking a sip she looked thoughtful a moment "Not bad." She commented.

Then, supper began. It was loud, boisterous and filled with singing. Aurora was stunned, the men were eating like savages..where were their manners? "Killian, may I be excused to my room to eat?" She asked softly and Killian blinked, realizing the men eating like this was bothering her. He nodded "I'll join you." He said and gathered his dinner up. The pair left the galley and headed into the Captain`s Quarters to eat. Once in the privacy of his room, Killian seemed to relax a bit. Placing his dinner on the table in front of him he walked over to the door and closed it. Joining Aurora at the table, he gave a smile and held his glass up "A toast to new beginnings and a new life." He said and Aurora smiled "Cheers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As morning dawned on the Jolly Roger, Princess Aurora awoke in the bed of a pirate. Said pirate was sleeping soundly on the cot not five feet away. Aurora tilted her head slightly to the left, seeing how peaceful Killian looked when he slept, the guy looked like a veritable angel when he was sleeping, the hard lines in his face were relaxed and he had a rather peaceful look on his face. "He looks like a little boy." Aurora slid carefully out of bed, her bare feet touching the thick Persian rug which muted her steps towards the sleeping pirate. She reached over carefully and brushed a few stray bangs from his forehead, a soft light in her eyes.

"How could someone so fierce be so peaceful?" She mused thoughtfully, tracing a slender finger down Killian's face. Almost immediately she was on the floor, being pinned down by a rather suddenly awakened Killian Jones. "Don't be touching me in my sleep luv; you're lucky I didn't have my hook." He said quietly, his good hand gently gripping her throat.

Aurora shook a bit and shivered, sky blue eyes wide in fear. Killian's own ice-blue eyes narrowed and he got up after releasing his hand from her throat, he hadn't had a very strong grip, for fear of breaking her neck and killing her. "Don't ever. Do that again." Killian's voice was curt and Aurora could only nod. This was a sleeping volcano she was dealing with, so she had to be careful, as the volcano that was Killian's temper could erupt at any moment without warning. Killian stood up, and helped the princess to stand after having knocked her to the ground on the rug. Aurora scrambled way from him, fear apparent in her soft blue eyes.

Killian cursed to himself at having scared the girl. He walked away from her, opening a velvet-lined box and taking his hook out. Putting it into place, he turned it so it clicked and he gave a bit of a stretch. "Excuse me a moment luv." He said quietly and headed into an adjoining room. Aurora shivered. _What have I gotten myself into? He's such a cold man, how can there be any real love in his heart?_ _Why did he come? He's not like a prince in any way shape or form, but he has his charming moments. I am so confused. I hope I can deal with him. He seems so sad, and yet so angry, how many facets does this man have to him and which one came for me and kissed me?_ She sat on the bed as these thoughts went through her mind like a tornado. She was confused, a little cold because it wasn't exactly warm in the room, and felt a bit sad when it came to him. He was obviously still getting over his love of that Milah girl.

Deciding not to let these thoughts bother her, Aurora looked up as Killian came back in with an outfit over his arm; he had changed into the entirely black attire and walked over to Aurora. "I apologize luv for scaring you like that but touching me when I'm sleeping isn't a good idea." His voice was quiet but it was obvious he felt rather bad. "Here, change out of your expensive dress and put these on." He placed them on the bed. Aurora took a deep calming breath and let it out "I suppose I should have known better considering you're a pirate, you're always on guard even asleep." She said and took the clothing. "I will be back in a moment." She said and Killian nodded. He sat on his bed, the cot had been comfortable enough but his bed was soft and very comfortable. "I must be getting soft to let a princess sleep on my bed." He muttered. "But, she does deserve comfort after sleeping on that stone slab for so bloody long." Aurora came walking back in and Killian glanced at her appreciatively. She looked good in the white linen shirt and loose black pants with a leather belt. She had kept her shoes on though "Luv, you may want to use the boots provided. Those shoes aren't good for walking around the ship." Aurora shook her head "They're too big, I feel like a court jester with them on." Killian chuckled and stood "Well, you look good" He commented, mentally grinning as she blushed. "Thank you." He nodded "Let's get some breakfast shall we?" He asked and headed out of the room, going topside and getting hit with ocean air. His eyes seemed to light with new life and he walked over to the side of the ship, they were on the water going at a decent pace.

Smee had set sail as soon as the sun had breached the horizon. Aurora came topside as well, blinking at the fact that there was wind playing with her hair "What in the world?" A look of confusion appeared on her face and she walked over to Killian and stared out over the ocean. "..We've already set sail?" Killian nodded "Smee must have started us out as soon as dawn approached." He grinned widely. "Come, we're going into the Captain's cabin to eat." He headed over to a door that was situated directly beneath the ship's wheel. Curious, Aurora followed him and entered the cabin after him, the room was relatively spacious with a massive mahogany desk on one of the walls, with maps and assorted things, a few chairs scattered around the room, and a lounging couch faced outwards so the sea could be seen, worn, but obviously expensive rugs were scattered around the floor, and a decent-looking chandelier swung gently in the center of the room. Tables were scattered as well, laden with various objects.

"It seems a little cluttered." Aurora commented and Killian chuckled "Nay, it's my sanctuary in here." He responded "I find it distracts the mind and keeps my thoughts somewhere else." Aurora shrugged "to each their own." Killian gave her a small grin and looked out of the door. "Need breakfast!" He shouted then sat down on one of the chairs, pulling a table over, despite their looks, the tables were heavy. Aurora sat down across from him, a slight smile on her face. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked "Well, considering we're simple men with simple tastes, we're having porridge. " He replied. Aurora inwardly shuddered. She hated porridge.

A knock on the door was heard and Killian looked over "Enter." He said and one of the crew members placed the breakfast before them. He nodded his thanks and the door shut behind the crewman. Killian took up a spoon, playing with his food a bit before eating, he really got tired of the same thing day in and day out, once they got to the mainland, he was going to get something much more substantial. "Once we get to the mainland we'll be able to eat well." He grinned at her and Aurora nodded as she slowly ate the stuff, forcing it down her throat. She _really _did not like porridge. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked Killian. He looked at her "Anything your heart desires, we're free to do what we wish here as long as we stay out of the water." Aurora thought about it. "Can you give me a tour?" She asked and Killian grinned widely. "Of course luv!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Killian seemed rather excited, Aurora noted as the pirate stood after finishing the rest of his breakfast. Aurora hadn't really touched her breakfast, having only taken a couple of bites. Pushing it away, she stood, wrapping her white shawl around her tightly, she had found it was cold topside even on a sunny day. "Lead the way Hook." She said and Killian inclined his head. Checking his reflection to make sure he looked decent, he glanced over at the frail-looking princess. Even though she was emotionally strong, Killian could see she wasn't strong physically, he would have to change that, for she probably fought like a butterfly or a cat with no claws. He snickered at the mental image of a fluffy auburn kitty with blue eyes swatting at him harmlessly. "What's so funny?" Aurora asked and Killian shook his head "nothing luv, it's just a me moment." He grinned at her. Aurora frowned but didn't comment.

What had gone through his mind to make him snicker like that? "Tell me." She said and Hook smirked playfully at her "How hard is your punch luv?" he asked and Aurora raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure, why?" she queried. "Because I bet you punch like a child." He challenged. Aurora's eyes narrowed and she punched him, Killian raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's all you can do? Luv, you need to strengthen up." He said "but that's after the tour." He grinned at Aurora's scowl at him. Killian had to admit the girl had fire and he admired that in her quite a bit. "You are such a jerk." Aurora crossed her arms as she followed Killian down to the brig.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" She wrinkled her nose "That'd be the brig luv, it's been neglected" Killian said as he let her peek through the door, there was stale sea water on the floor in a light sheen and there was the distinct smell of decay. "I need to get someone down here to clean it..water seeps in here all the time." He shook his head. Aurora stepped back and Killian closed the door and headed up towards the quarters, he showed her each of the crew's quarters, some were more furnished than others. "The crew can decorate as they wish; it is their rooms after all."

He headed to the kitchen area, there was very little in here, with a simple refrigeration unit. "This is the kitchen?!" Aurora stared at it "No wonder you don't have decent food on this ship!" Killian looked at Aurora in surprise "Seriously, what the heck Killian? You need a proper kitchen, when we get back to land; you need to get the kitchen refurbished so you can actually eat decently." Killian stared at her. "Luv, have you any idea how much that would cost me?" He frowned.

Aurora shook her head "Seriously, this is a _huge_ ship, I think you can afford to make the kitchen AND dining area bigger." Killian sighed and put it on his mental to do list. She had a point after all. "You know luv you really shouldn't tell a pirate what to do." He touched her cheek. Aurora fought down the urge to blush, simply pushing his hand away from her face. "Why not?" Killian smirked "because it can get you into trouble" He dropped his voice to a husky purr. "S-stop trying to charm me, it's not going to work." Her voice cracked and Killian gave a grin "Oh, so I do have an effect on you" Aurora's face went bright pink as he spoke the truth. "It's not like you're going to charm me further, so stop it." She crossed her arms, looking away from him. Killian smirked and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Aurora's eyes widened and she slapped Killian across the face "Don't kiss me unless you ask first, HOW many times do I have to say that before you get it through your thick head?!" She snapped, her blue eyes flashing. Killian stepped back, stung. That had actually hurt a bit "Luv, you have a hell of a slap." He commented and headed out of the kitchen seemingly unbothered by the fact he'd been slapped. Very little fazed the Captain these days. As they maneuvered the narrow hallways, they were pitched to the left, Aurora's eyes widened as she was headed for a candlestick holder on the wall, she would have collided with it had Killian not grabbed her and made sure she was safe, he grunted a bit in pain as the candlestick holder made contact with his spine. Aurora's eyes widened "Hook, are you alright?" She asked.

Killian winced "I'm fine luv; I've had worse, though your concern is noted." He smiled playfully at her. "Don't get used to it Hook, I'm not going to fall for your charms." The ship pitched again and Killian stopped the playfulness "Excuse me luv. " He released her gently "Go into my quarters and stay there." He ordered then took off topside, slamming the door open, he jumped as thunder boomed, a claw of fear raking through him. He may have been brave against everything, but there were only three things that really scared the captain. One was thunder. It was louder than a cannon's boom and rattled his eardrums, cursing loudly Killian tried to distract himself from the loud booms in the sky.

"Keep the Jolly Roger steady Smee!" He shouted over the next boom of thunder. "Yes Cap'n sir" Smee called back as Killian ducked back down below deck, already soaking wet. His hair lay flat over his eyes. He raised his hand, shaking the water out of his black hair. Walking to his quarters, Killian looked at the wide-eyed Aurora sitting on his bed. "Luv, are you alright?" He asked. Aurora blinked and looked over at him. "I'm fine Hook." She replied, wincing as lightning flashed.

Killian quirked his left eyebrow, so the princess was scared of lightning was she? It seemed they had a little more in common than he originally thought. Walking over to her he sat down on his bed, blinking in surprise as the princess clung to him as a bright flash of lightning lit up the room. "Easy luv, it's okay." He said quietly, glad that his quarters were sound-proofed for obvious reasons. The wind proved too strong though and a set of windows flew open flooding the room with the loud booms of thunder. Killian cringed, trying to stay strong for Aurora. "One moment luv." He said softly and walked over to the window, shutting it and re-locking it. Walking back over, he sat beside her again letting her cling to him. He was relishing in the closeness to her, stroking her hair as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"It's alright luv, the lightning and thunder can't hurt us here." The ship pitched again, but Killian was prepared. He braced for it and they slid slightly on the bed, but didn't fall off. Aurora shivered, feeling a little queasy; all this boat-rocking was making her sea sick "Need a bucket." She said quietly. Killian nodded and moved from her side, grabbing a bucket and handing it to her. Aurora trembled a bit, her stomach ridding itself of that little bit of breakfast she'd had not an hour prior. "You'll get used to it luv, I promise." Killian pulled her hair away from her face. Aurora gave him a thankful look and her stomach churned again and released its contents. "Looks like it's a good thing I don't like porridge.." She said weakly. Killian smiled a little "You'll get your sea legs soon enough luv." Aurora looked at him and nodded "Hope so, I don't want to keep getting sea sick." She muttered. Killian chuckled "Luv, you'll get sick at every storm until you get used to it. Worse thing to do is stay still during a storm on a ship." He advised.

Aurora blinked and grabbed a linen napkin, wiping her mouth. "What do you suggest then?" Her voice was quiet. Killian smiled "We walk." He stood, holding his hand out for her. Aurora looked at him skeptically but nodded and took his hand. "I believe dancing the storm away would help." His voice had dropped to a softer tone. Aurora blushed this time "Stop being so charming." She said as Killian walked over to a gramophone and played the record, it was a soft sort of tune, and Killian took Aurora and started dancing. Aurora was amazed at how well he was dancing, and she felt her stomach settling. "You're very light on your feet." She commented after a long bout of silence. A smile appeared on Killian's face and he inclined his head. "As travelled as I am luv, I picked up a few things." He twirled her and she blushed yet again. Despite her promise not to fall for anyone but Phillip, Killian Jones was certainly having a profound effect on her. She felt comfortable around him, she'd spent roughly two weeks in just his company now, and was beginning to soften slightly towards him and his flirtatious, and frankly swoon-worthy ways. She couldn't believe that he was this charming though, and a pirate at that. "You seem almost prince-like in some of your mannerisms." Aurora stared up at Killian who could only smirk. "I've picked up quite a bit love, there's very little I don't excel at."

As the storm cleared, Killian broke from the seemingly never-ending dance. Taking Aurora's hand in his, he pressed a gentle kiss to it, and then stepped away. "I must check on the crew luv." He said in an almost apologetic tone. Heading topside, he looked around. "Any damages Smee?" He called up to his first mate. The red-capped man shook his head "no damages, no men overboard, that was a quick storm Captain, only lasted an hour." Killian nodded "Good, the shorter storm the better." Smee grinned slightly "How did the lady take it?" He asked. Killian shook his head "Not well, got seasick, how far are we from the mainland?" Smee blinked and checked "Day and a half sir." Killian nodded "Excellent, we'll have a hot meal and a good brew in our bellies yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_I hope we get to land soon. All this salted beef, and distilled rum is making me feel like I haven't eaten well in years._ Killian thought as the Jolly Roger slowly made its way to shore. He hadn't allowed Smee to take the wheel this time for fear of putting another hole in the Roger's hull. Shaking his head the Captain looked over at Aurora who had come topside, her auburn hair flying gracefully like a red banner in the wind. She was clutching the railing by the port side loosely. Her eyes were closed and she looked relatively at peace with the world though Killian knew better than that. She had been having nightmares repeatedly. Every time she woke up, she'd cling to him murmuring incoherently.

Killian had decided it would be best for her to be asleep before he allowed himself to hug her in her sleep. That way she wouldn't protest against him attempting to help her overcome her anguish and fears. His boots made muted thuds on the wood of the deck as he walked over to her. The Jolly Roger was a magical ship, and could easily sail herself to land without too much drifting.

"Nice day isn't it?" opening a conversation, Killian leaned by her. Aurora blinked and looked at him. He looked so carefree and calm here on the water. It was like he was a different person on land though. On land Killian was a little more on edge. He was master here, on his ship and on the water. Here, he had control. Aurora gave the slightest of smiles at him "It's not bad." she commented and stared upwards at the blue sky. Hook felt his demeanor soften a little bit more towards her. Aurora's dreams hadn't been pleasant at all last night and he had stuck by her the entire time, making sure she knew that nothing was going to hurt her. She'd screamed bloody murder at least three times in her sleep before he'd gotten over to her. When he had, the captain had been shocked to see she had fresh burn marks on her. "How are your arms?" Aurora blinked and pulled her sleeves up "They hurt." She replied and relaxed when Killian put his arms around her. He felt warm and safe like she was coming home. "Hook.." Aurora looked up at him and turned in his arms to gaze up at him.

"Call me Killian luv." A forehead peck made her close her eyes and give a soft sigh. She didn't know a whole lot about Killian Jones, but Aurora had to admit to herself that he was quite the sweet man even if he was rather rough around the edges and a little cold on the exterior personality wise. "Do you believe in fate?" Aurora asked as she re-opened her eyes and stared into his ice blue ones. Killian gave the slightest of smiles "Aye, I do luv, why do you ask?" He queried. Aurora clung to his shirt a little bit, here it went, and she just hoped he wouldn't laugh at her for having silly thoughts. "Because I believe that fate brought us together and that I need to stay with you." Her voice was quiet. She put her other hand on Killian's chest, surprised at how fast it was beating. "Oh, so I'm not the only one." Killian whispered and Aurora's face flooded with color "W-what?" She squeaked out and Killian smiled "I too, believe that fate brought us together.." His gaze locked onto hers and Aurora blushed deeper. "Ah..you mean.." She cut off there as Killian's lips very gently touched hers. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was beating too rapidly and she couldn't think clearly.

"Killian.." She whispered and returned that soft kiss, feeling Killian's arms tighten around her slightly, she dropped her arms, wrapping them around him and just cuddling into him. "I don't want to go back to land, because I know when we do, we'll have to go separate ways.." Aurora couldn't help but state her fears. Killian chuckling made her look up at him angrily "What's so funny?!" She demanded and Killian grinned brightly "Luv, you're not getting rid of me that easily." He released one of his arms, and tapped her nose. "You're stuck with me." To say Aurora was pleased would be a severe understatement.

A wave came over the ship and Killian acted quickly, ducking down with Aurora, the wave crashed down, soaking the deck and them as well but the deck was quickly drained. Aurora shook her head "Well..maybe land would be more favorable." She stated and Killian chuckled "Aw my poor kitten is wet~" He smirked "Come on, let's go below deck so we can get you changed." He walked with her down to the room and waited outside for her. Aurora came out in leather pants, leather boots and a leather corset with a more feminine version of Killian's coat. She had pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "I'm not even going to ask how you have these." She said as Killian stared at her.

"Well, now you look like a pirate princess." He teased and Aurora blushed "Killian! Stop teasing me!" She pulled the coat tighter around her self-consciously and Killian walked over to her, buttoning it up so she'd be more comfortable. "Ah..thank you." Aurora murmured as she smoothed the coat out. She looked into a mirror and stared "Wow, where'd she come from?" Killian grinned widely "She's been hiding it seems." He gave her a peck on her cheek and headed topside again. Aurora blinked and followed, closing the door behind her. "So, how long until we reach land?" She queried and Hook shrugged "About another day I'd imagine, if the cloud following us doesn't make the sea turbulent." He flicked his gaze upwards, eyes narrowing. It had started out as a nice day..but now it was starting to threaten to rain. Killian hated rain with a passion, due to the fact that it made everything slippery as hell, plus there was a bit of a threat of thunder. A scowl appeared on his features and he shook his head. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get to land before that storm overcame them.

"Killian?" Aurora placed her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her "Yes luv?" He smiled softly as Aurora hugged him. Killian was grateful there was no one else on the deck at the moment or this would be supremely awkward. "Thank you for keeping me company last night and making sure I was safe even in my nightmares." She gazed up at him and smiled softly. Killian inclined his head "Any time luv, any time."

_Author's note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've had writer's block and I've been managing my own RP! I'm sorry everyone! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
A Princess's Choice

Finally land was spotted, a cry from the crow's nest of "land ho!" snapped Killian and Aurora out of their thoughts, it seemed the day's journey that was left was null. They were less than 4 kilometers from the shore. Aurora quickly ran below deck and pulled on her purple gown and put her white shawl back on, shaking with excitement. Land, she'd be able to get off the ship and look for someone to help her find Phillip.

"Killian.." Aurora paused in putting the brooch on that secured her shawl. She was going to be leaving him behind. She gripped onto something as the ship gently nudged onto shore. Aurora hurriedly finished putting her shawl on and went topside, only to completely freeze in her footsteps at the figure that was crossing swords with Killian Jones. She found herself unable to speak, unable to think and she sure as hell didn't know what to do. The sound of metal clashing rang through the air and Aurora winced at the sound. It wasn't a sound she ever wanted to hear, especially when it came to Killian and Phillip. She tried to speak but it was like a frog had been caught in her throat. The clang of metal clashing once again rang through the air and Aurora's eyes narrowed. This was quickly getting out of hand.

She had to do something and she had to do something soon but her feet wouldn't obey her brain. _Move it Aurora, you have a fight to stop…come on..MOVE _. Her feet moved ; and before she knew it, she was between the two men and standing there. Immediately Killian and Phillip backed away, not wanting to risk hurting Aurora. "Are you insane?!" Hook barked at her, making her flinch, she hardened her eyes and spun, looking at Killian. "Insane? YOU WERE FIGHTING!" She snapped and Hook glared at her.

"He threate-"He cut off as Aurora smacked him upside the head, taken aback, he stared at her, blue eyes wide. Aurora's sky-blue gaze narrowed and she glared at him. "Nothing is grounds for a fight unless your life is in danger!" She snapped at him angrily. Hook glared at Phillip who seemed taken by surprise at Aurora's temper. "Aurora.." Phillip began and Aurora felt her heart pull towards that voice. Slowly, she turned, looking at Phillip, he looked so worried about her and so sad that she was with a pirate. "Phillip…" Aurora breathed and took a step towards him, faltering as she heard Killian shift a little bit. She knew this was difficult for the both of them.

Phillip saw the inner fight, the way that his betrothed was shifting from foot to foot, trying to make this less awkward. "..Your duty's to your kingdom Aurora.." Phillip spoke softly, but loud enough so that he could snap her out of her thoughts. Aurora gazed at Phillip, then back at Killian, a look of uncertainty appearing on her face. She had no idea what to do..this tore her heart, and made her want to run. But she was a princess, she couldn't run, she had to decide.

"Excuse me." She said quietly and the two men nodded "Also, no fighting while I'm gone." Aurora glared at the two and headed below deck. She had to weigh the pros and cons. Pros with Killian were that she wouldn't have to go with her betrothed, she could be herself, and let her heart guide her life and decisions, she could be free.. if she went with Phillip, it would be duty guiding her, she would be married to a man that only loved her because of his duty. That she would be caged in a society that demanded her to be formal at all times, that demanded she be caged and not allowed to be free..but duty was what she was groomed for. A groan of frustration escaped her lips "..Why does this have to happen now?!" She clutched her head in her hands, not sure what to do.

At least ten minutes passed, when Aurora's duty-oriented nature took over. She bit down on her lower lip, knowing this was probably going to hurt Killian more than anything. He'd already lost his one love..now he was about to lose another, she didn't want to imagine the pain this would cause the pirate. Standing, she took a deep calming breath and let it out, heading topside again and looking at the two. Phillip and Killian looked at her expectantly.

"…I choose duty…" Aurora's voice was quiet. Phillip's eyes went wide and a grin appeared on his face. The guards that had fallen when Killian was around Aurora went up and she inwardly flinched at the coldness in his eyes. "..It was a pleasure serving you princess.." He said quietly, trying not to allow his heart to break. "Thank you for caring for me Hook, I appreciate it." She walked over to him and embraced him softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and backed away, Phillip grabbed onto her hand and took her off the ship.

Hurt, rage, sorrow and sheer, unmatched fury appeared in Killian's eyes. So, he was to be alone again? No, he wasn't going to allow this..not with Aurora, never with Aurora, he loved her far too much.  
"I will get her back.." He growled as he watched the two walk away, let him have her for a little bit…Killian was not going to just step down and let some half-wit prince with no skills whatsoever take _his _princess away.

"I will get you back Aurora.." He oathed under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Revenge.

Killian was not pleased to say the least, here he was, standing on the deck watching Aurora walk away from him with some half-wit that had no idea in all the hells and heavens what made this woman happy. His eyes narrowed as the anger took over and darkened his gaze to a soul-less black. Killian allowed his rage to take over and he gave a low snarl under his breath as the two disappeared around a building. "I'm going for a walk, the Jolly Roger had bloody well be in tact when I get back!" Hook barked at his crew, anger, unchecked lacing his tone. She had chosen _duty_ over her _heart_?! This was not a good thing to do when Killian had been more himself than when he had been with Milah. The very thought of his ex made his anger increase considerably. "…Someone will die today and I can safely say…it will not be me."

His eyes narrowed as he walked into the captain's cabin and took out a glass pot that looked like it had some sort of paste into it. A dark grin appeared on his face and he grabbed a cloth, eyes narrowed as he 'polished' his hook, which now had an ominous glint to it and was far too shiny, he dabbed the tip with a bit more of the paste, and put the pot safely into a drawer, then carefully put the rag into a small bag and tied it up careful not to rub the shine off of his hook. He had his sword, he had his hook and 300 years more experience than that pup Phillip. The kid was going to pay for taking _his princess_ away. This wasn't something Killian was going to forgive at all. He had wanted to give them a bit of time together, but the rage had boiled over and surprisingly enough his judgement was completely sound and rational. It was time to take action, and Hook was a man of action, not sitting around and brooding.

He regretted letting Aurora leaving with that prince the moment they left. Now he had to chase after them. Cursing loudly at his foolish decision, Killian headed off of the Jolly Roger, his boots storming along the wood of the deck. He got off of the ship and his eyes gained a predatory look to them. He was the hunter, they, the prey and Hook was like a hawk, never giving up until his prey was in his grasp. Eyes narrowed as he looked around, he'd seen them go around the nearest corner, stalking panther-like, and he followed them from a distance, darting out of sight whenever Aurora looked over her shoulder.

Phillip just kept walking, intent on getting Aurora as _far away_ from the pirate ship as he could, and he walked with far too much confidence and mild arrogance. This annoyed Killian. "He will die.." the dark-haired pirate hissed between his teeth, blue eyes, usually an ice-blue hue were black as the deepest, darkest, blackest tunnels you could think of. He was in no mood for games. He wanted his princess, his love, his soul mate back where she belonged. In his arms, and free to fly if she so chose, not burdened and guilted into marrying someone she quite obviously didn't love.

He could see it in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder a sixth time, there was a deep sadness there that hadn't been there when she had been on the Jolly Roger. She was just as unhappy with her decision as Killian was with letting her go like this. A low growl escaped him and he ducked out of sight again as the pair stopped to take a rest. They'd been going for about half an hour now, and Killian's mind was reeling with the possibilities. The last thing he would do though is take the coward's way out and kill Phillip in his sleep. He wanted to see the life drain from the man's eyes as the sword was stabbed into him. He wanted to see the pain in the other man's gaze, so he could revel in it. However, what Killian did _not _want to see was the hurt, sadness and anger in Aurora's gaze. He had to plan this carefully. There was no telling what may happen. However Killian was highly confident about the fact that he _was not going to lose _no matter what. He was going to fight tooth, nail, hook, whatever it took to keep Aurora. This was going to be a battle of wits, of skill and careful planning. Sitting down in the alleyway, Killian made sure he wasn't seen.

"Aurora, are you sure about this?" Phillip asked, Killian looked up, listening in.

"There's really nothing to be sure about Phillip." Aurora's voice was quiet as she spoke, the perfect princess voice, though she was far from happy. "It's my duty, as you said and duty comes before anything else."

"I suppose you're right, well, goodnight my dearest, please sleep well.." Phillip leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Aurora's body stiffened and Killian stifled the urge to run him through right then and there, he carefully shifted, watching the auburn-haired female's reaction. Once Phillip was asleep, Aurora broke down and buried her face in her hands, her slender frame shaking.

"…Killian.." She whimpered out. Killian's face twisted into a grin, making his eyes glint maliciously, oh, so she wasn't happy, well, being the gentleman he was, he always saved ladies from terrible fates. This was going to be one of these times and Killian was going to take it in stride. He was going to prove that he was the better one, not that insolent kid that had stolen Aurora away after she had made her uncertain choice. His heart hardened and a thin layer of ice coated it. Seeing Aurora like this and knowing he couldn't do anything yet just fueled the already dangerously close to erupting volcano of Killian's temper.

Peeking around the corner, he wanted to walk over and give Aurora a hug, tell her that he'd take her back to the ship and he could easily get them out of there but right now he was far too deep seated in his anger to even think about comforting her. Right now all his attention and thoughts were on Phillip and how he was going to end him so that Aurora wouldn't have to worry about things anymore. He wanted her all to himself..Killian wasn't going to allow that, not in all the time he'd been alive had he ever cared about anyone like this enough to go this far to keep them. Milah had picked him. He had fallen for her and knew it was true love. But Love was a fickle mistress..it could either harm or help, and right now it was doing a bit of both which was just annoying Killian deeply. He knew he would have to act in the morning at least before they moved on to wherever they were going. However Killian refused to fall asleep for fear of missing his opportune moment. Killian stayed awake all that night, watching as the two took shifts. A low snort of annoyance came from him, finally the sun made its appearance over the horizon and the two started to move. Killian slowly stood, careful to be unseen and unheard. He had grown a little stiff sitting as he had, but it had been well worth the wait. As they moved, Killian slunk after them; it was getting time to strike, as Aurora excused herself to a pile of bushes. Killan locked his kill-dar onto the prince who was packing things up. "You." His voice, much like his heart was dripping with ice that was quickly hardening into the unmeltable territory. Phillip glanced up, seeing the body language, the anger and the utter fury in the other man's face. "..Pirate." Phillip said calmly and dodged a lunge directed at him. Killian caught himself before he fell and glared at Phillip darkly. "You are going to die for taking her from me.." He growled. Phillip snorted a little "I doubt you could defeat me." He challenged, unsheathing his sword. "I will fight for Aurora." The prince said. Killian's mood darkened further and he let out a mirthless laugh. "I will fight for her Love. Not just for her, but the love she possesses." He snapped "first to die loses." He lunged, Phillip blocked. The sound of metal echoed along the stone walls of the buildings around them and Killian, being more experienced and more ruthless in his life, started beating Phillip back, cutting him, drawing blood and sending the prince flying. Aurora, who had come back about mid-fight stood there, watching speechlessly, her blue eyes wide in shock. Killian was fighting Phillip, and Phillip was bleeding heavily.

"STOP!" She yelled desperately.

Killian was momentarily snapped out of his angry state enough to say "Stay out of this Aurora; I am fighting for you, and our love!" He said and continued to fight Phillip. Aurora, unable to watch much more turned and hid her face in her hands against the wall. Finally, Killian went for the kill. He raised his hook up, stabbing Phillip directly in the heart, a scream of pain escaped from Phillip and he collapsed, clutching his chest. Aurora winced at the scream, horror lacing through her..who had gotten stabbed?

"..You have less than ten minutes to live boy." Killian hissed "This will teach you not to mess with a pirate that is in love and does not give up until he has his princess back." He sheathed his sword and walked a few feet away, leaning against the opposite wall. "No one messes with Killian Jones. Especially not some brat that thinks he can cage a dove that wants to fly and be free!" His voice was ice, his body language stiff and unrelenting. Aurora turned, her eyes widening at how quickly Phillip was dying, there was very little color to his face left, it looked like he was a living corpse. "Phillip…" Aurora trembled and walked over to him, horror written all over her face. She had never seen anyone so vicious as Killian, as gentle-hearted as he was, the man had a dark side that could make the strongest man shake.

"Killian..is there an antidote for this?" She asked quietly. Killian shook his head, his tone softening if only slightly as he spoke "I mixed it myself luv, there's no antidote." He replied. Aurora looked up at him, sadness disappearing and anger coming up into her eyes. "..You should have just left!" She snapped. "I made my choice!"

"Yes but you would never have been truly happy" Killian replied icily, unable to stop the coldness coming into his voice "I am a gentleman, I save women from terrible fates, you going with this…boy would have been the worse fate you could assign yourself." He frowned. "I wasn't about to let you go, not that easily."

"You should have left it alone! My du-"

"Duty has no place when it comes to matters of the heart."

Aurora froze, staring at Killian in shock. Did he truly see her for who she was? A woman that wanted nothing more than to be free, than to be happy? "Killian.."

"Yes luv?"

"Why?"

Killian blinked and gave the slightest of smiles "Because I saw the want of adventure in your eyes, the way you smiled when we were on the Jolly Roger, I saw a desert dove being truly free for the first time in her life _and she loved it_ if I had allowed you to continue being caged, the flame that lights you in this world, the flame that makes you Aurora, would have been smothered by the cage of duty, the cage of being alone even when there are people constantly around you. I saw how desperately you wanted freedom, how desperately you wanted to be yourself..so I acted on it."

"..You're a true gentleman Killian Jones, but you scare me sometimes.."

"I try love.." He looked down at Phillip, they'd been so into their conversation.. "Wait here." He instructed grabbing Phillip and going into the nearest bushes and finding a stray shovel and digging, once the hole was deep enough, Killian pushed the body in and covered it back up with dirt and placed a small rock on the head of it. He walked back over to Aurora.

"So, he's buried, I may have killed him but at least nothing will get at him." He stated. Aurora gave a nod, her heart partially breaking for Phillip. She felt terrible for what had just transpired. Phillip was now dead, and she felt terrible for allowing it to happen. "..I can't believe you did that.." She said quietly. Killian sighed a little bit and looked at her "It had to be done or he would keep coming after you and I would have had to eventually do what I did now. I saved us the suffering so we could move on..but there is still one thing I must do."

"What would that be?" Aurora asked, gazing up at him.

"..Kill The Crocodile."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Night with a Pirate  
_(Warning: NSFW! This gets explicit near the end of the chapter!)_

Aurora's blood filled with ice at Killian's statement, kill the crocodile? Was he talking about the man that had killed Milah? She stared up into the pirate's eyes, seeing a steel edge to them that she didn't like at all. "Killian..you're not giving up on that, are you?" Her arms loosely wound around his waist and she hugged him close as she spoke. She felt the steel rod of Killian bend slightly and relax, hugging her back with the utmost tenderness. Aurora could feel the love Killian held in that one hug and she relaxed further, at least until he spoke. "I will never give up so long as that murderer lives." His voice was still ice but had melted slightly. Aurora was relieved to hear it, but she was still worried about him. What if he never came back? Phillip was dead, and if Hook died..Aurora mentally shivered at the thought of it. She had lost one person to death, she didn't want to lose another. Killian backed off after a few moments, and Aurora looked confused.

"I need to find a place to clean up..shall we head to the nearby inn?" He asked. Aurora shifted a little on her feet but nodded, carefully taking Killian's hand in his, she followed him to the inn. They checked in, and got a room. Once there, Killian made a beeline for the bathroom and washed up, getting the poison and the blood off of the tip of his hook. He shucked his coat, deciding he was too warm, gazing into the mirror before him, he saw something in his eyes he hadn't seen since he'd been with Milah. He had love in his eyes, true, untainted love that guided everything he did now. He had fallen deep in love with Aurora. "I must be going soft..this is bloody ridiculous, why would I love a princess when I had my true love..unless.." he trailed off there, and shook his head, there was no way Aurora was his true love, it was bloody near impossible. You only had one true love in this world! Of course, that had been speculated on numerous times. True Love was fickle, if the person didn't match _just right_, another would be chosen. It seemed although Killian had spent 7 glorious years with Milah and had stolen her from Rumplestiltskin..perhaps he'd been wrong in her being his true love. He felt more himself, happier even, when he was with Aurora. He exited the bathroom, gazing at Aurora, she'd taken her shawl off, and had changed into a plain white nightgown that partially hugged her tiny waist. Her beaded tiara was still in her hair, but she looked more comfortable. As Killian entered the room, she looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. Killian felt his guards drop right then and there. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, searching her blue gaze. Aurora tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear and stared into Killian's ice blue gaze. "Bathroom is free love." Killian said and Aurora nodded. Standing, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Finding himself a little too warm, Killian took off his shirt, and his hot black pants after taking his boots off. He was tired after today. A 'click' was heard as Killian unhooked his hook, putting it on the night table beside him. He lay under the covers, sighing softly. Aurora came back out, the bathroom door creaking slightly on its hinges. This drew Killian's attention to the princess, she'd taken her beaded tiara out for the time being, holding it like it was a fragile piece of porcelain, she put it beside Hook's hook and went over to the door, locking it for she had the key. Walking over to the bed, Aurora visibly hesitated before she climbed in, and lay on her side.

A few hours later, Killian was awakened by Aurora's twitching and whimpering in her sleep. Reacting quickly, he pulled her into a deep, passion-filled kiss, immediately the whimpers and twitches stopped and Aurora gazed at him, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she melted into his arms and kissed him back. Killian rolled them, so he was on top. "..Aurora.." He murmured softly, searching her calm, alert gaze. "Killian..I.." she hesitated "I need you." She whispered.

Killian's thoughts were going a mile a moment, normally he'd gladly do what a lady asked but this was Aurora, a _princess_, she deserved more than just a one-nighter. "Luv..if…we do this then there's no going back, you realize this?" He murmured "It may hurt." Aurora shifted slightly under him, accidentally brushing her legs against his already hard manhood. "I want you, and only you, please Killian, claim me..as yours." Aurora's voice was soft, she knew what she was getting into, but she didn't care. She wanted the pirate. _Her _pirate to claim her. It was then that the hungry, dizzying kisses took place, soon, Aurora was devoid of clothing, Killian's gentle hand running down her soft, silky body, already in cloud nine from the kisses, Aurora shivered pleasantly as a pair of fingers inserted themselves into her, pleasuring her, rubbing her sensitive nub. She gasped as his tongue swirled around a hardened nipple, it raised, hardening like a little diamond, her other breast was given the same treatment, then..sparks flew in her mind as his tongue inserted into her center, a thick, needy groan escaping her "Killiaaaan.." She moaned out, which was quickly muffled by his lips on hers again, a piercing sharp pain, she gave a muffled whimper, then gentle, smooth sensation thrusted repeatedly into her, their fingers entwined, and they came down from cloud nine together…Aurora had been claimed by the pirate, and despite the slight uncomfortable pain from her hymen being penetrated, she felt sheer bliss. She belonged to herself, to him..together nothing would stop them, if fate was so kind. "Killian.." Aurora murmured sleepily, "I..love you."

"I love you too, my Pirate Princess." Killian murmured and kissed her one last time before the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms to welcome in the new day when dawn came.


End file.
